UnderLord Snake
"I am the ULTIMATE Sith Under-Lord there is in this galaxy! I claim galaxies throughout space, I do as I please, Hell I'm married to a Sith female, and yet I just sit back in my throne and watch as my empire expands and reclaim Coruscant as ours. . . " ~Under-Lord Snake~ Under-Lord Snake also known as Tanus Banthagunner, Dark-Lord Snake, Emperor Snake, so many names yet still the same old powerful Sith in the galaxy. Known as a Savior, a traitor, a hero, Snake was raised back on Korriban with his sister, Sofia Clawseer. Sofia taught him until the age of thirteen when she sent him off to Korriban to continue his training as a Sith. After a few weeks of flying through space he arrives at Korriban, known as the ancient birthplace of the Sith. His ship lands while he steps out staring and gazing at the strange desert planet. Walking to the ancient sith academy he sees this beautiful gorgeous lady who was also a sith, in fact she was a Sith Inquisitor to be exact. Her name was Empress Xaya, Sith Empress who ruled over thousands of planets and galaxies. Known for her harshness and beauty, Snake later asked if Xaya could train him to be more powerful. By the age of twenty, Snake had mastered all the basic dark arts and learned much more of the Sith way. After a hard days work, Xaya took Snake to Dromund Kaas, a somewhat peaceful sith place. She showed him to his quarters where he could set up for the night and relax. Before Xaya left, she handed Snake a book, on the front side of it read: Book of Sith: Secrets of the Dark Side This book held many powerful secrets of the Dark side, none of which Snake had mastered yet. Xaya on the other hand mastered everything in that book, everything she needed. After about five hours of reading and studying the book, Snake had mastered a few basic skills such as Sutta Chwituskak, or Bolt of Hatred meaning by focusing your rage on the ones who stand against you, you can conjure a spear of dark energy to pierce their flesh. Another basic skill would be the Odojinya, or Dark side web meaning with quick and precise finger slashes, you can spin a tracery of Force tendrils to block a sword or blind a foe. The most two Snake had a favorite on would be the following: Qazoi Kyantuska, or Suppress Thought meaning by first addling your victim's brain and then supplanting the quieted thoughts with the sound of your own voice, you can control the will of another. Snake had always used Qazoi Kyantuska for any enemy he hated truly. But the one basic art he used the most was the Isaieinokka Hoyakut, or Re-animated Dead. Isaieinokka Hoyakut, this complex spell animates both the freshly dead and the skeletons of the carrion fields, transforming them into an unstoppable legion impervious to pain and able to transmit a necromancy infection by biting. Throughout the years of training, Snake had mastered every dark art, dark spell, magic, anything while he was caught up with Empress Xaya. At the age of twenty two, Snake had gone off by himself to Coruscant to destroy the Jedi temple and gain revenge. After a, horrible mission, Snake was soon captured and imprisoned for life, but that didn't happen. . . On his first week in the jail cell, a loud explosion came from outside the temple while he stood up trying to see who it was. The only thing he could see was tons of Force electrocution by some Sith who wore a purple hood covering their face and a black robe with red stripes and spikes on the shoulder pads. This Sith was unstoppable, every Jedi who tried to kill the unknown sith died in a matter of minutes. After the last Jedi was killed, the sith walked over to Snake and freed him while the sith removed their hood to reveal such a beauty. Xaya. Snake was glad he was out of that place, now to head back to Dromund Kaas. Stepping outside the damaged Jedi temple, he sees a two headed yellow dragon of some sort. The rare species of the Battle Hydra, one who shouldn't be anyones pet but seeing how powerful Xaya was, she could rule anything, anyone, even any pet she wanted. Flying through the air, Xaya lands the hydra near Snakes star-ship while Xaya sets off leaving Snake to finish his trials back on Dromund Kaas. By the age of thirty, Snake grew more darker than ever before, he completed his trials in the Sith Academy, he completed every dark arts, magic, potions, spells, everything that went with Dark arts, he studied by the best, he was trained by the best, he was the perfect Sith, one never to mess with. After gaining the title, Dark-Lord of the Sith, Snake held his own Empire and named it the Ultimate Sith who studied the most and killed the most, also gaining more and more powers, ruling more and more galaxies. Surprised to see of what Snake has done, Overseer Harkun, back on Korriban, earned Snakes trust and gained him the title of Under-Lord of the Sith. Today Snake still wonders off to any mission he can claim, and anywhere he pleases while he continues to study by Xaya the Dark Empress of the Sith. . . . . Category:Sith Category:Male Characters Category:Dumb Category:Darkside Category:Force Sensitive Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord